


Take a Break

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Square Filled: Cafe Owner!Jensen





	Take a Break

The bell above the door chimes when you enter the cafe- it’s been switched to a jingle bell for the season. The smell of hot chocolate and cide and freshly baked pie fill your nose, accompanied by the quiet chatter of the customers scattered around the dining room. You brush the snow from your hair and unwind your scarf as you move to your regular table. It’s positioned in the corner by the front window, offering a perfect view of the snow-covered street and the many people bustling along it.

The cozy interior of the cafe is a nice change from outside, that’s for sure. It’s pleasantly warm and the lights are low. The floors are a dark hardwood, which continues up the wall behind the counter. The other walls are a nice brick, broken up by paintings in wood frames and bookshelves laden with novels of every genre.

Once your table is claimed, you move to the counter to order. There’s no one in sight, even when you lean up on the counter to try and peek into the backroom. Pouting, you tap the bell that’s been set by the register for this exact reason.

“I’ll be right there!”

You smirk, leaning against the counter as you wait. It’s only seconds before the man you’re looking for emerges from the back, wiping his hands on a towel as he goes. Green eyes light up when he sees you and the bright grin he gives brings out the crow’s feet on the corners.

“Why, hello,” he says, tossing the towel over his shoulder and leaning one hip against the counter. “Come here often?”

You roll your eyes, lifting yourself up a little on the counter to accept the kiss his offers you. “You know I do.”

Jensen chuckles, a deep sound that never fails to make you happy, and takes one of your hands in his. “How was work?”

“It was pretty good,” you tell him. “Felicia’s back from her maternity leave. It’s nice to have my partner in crime back, even if she is only back part time.”

“It’s a shame she couldn’t have stayed home longer,” Jensen says, moving away to get started on your coffee.

“Yeah,” you agree. “But she’s making it work. I think she’s working something out with Briana to be able to bring Calliope into the office. They have a meeting about it tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a great idea. Do you want to wash up and come make your sandwich?”

“Sure.”

You round the counter, already pushing your sleeves up so they don’t get wet while you wash your hands. Once your hands are properly washed, you get to work putting together the sandwich you’re feeling like today while Jensen makes your coffee just the way you like.

“Don’t you think you’re due for a break soon?” you suggest, putting your finished sandwich on a plate and wrapping your arms around Jensen from behind and tugging at his apron.

“I could use a break. Wanna make me a sandwich, too? I’ll get Kathryn out here to cover the front for a bit.”

“Are you closing tonight?”

“Yep, but we’re probably going to close early because of the weather, so I should be upstairs in an hour or two.”

“Good. I’ll make your sandwich and you can come sit by me.”

You take your sandwiches and coffees to your table and wait for your husband to join you. It takes him a while- he has to stop and check in with every customer on his way, like he always does. They appreciate the attention, you know. Jensen takes good care of his customers, which is why they keep coming back.

“Tell me about your day,” you say once he’s settled across from you.

He does just that, around bites of the sandwich you made him. You can tell he’s hungry- he would rather starve than inconvenience an employee, really, and you do know he worked most of today on his own until Kathryn got out of her classes. He’s thoughtful to a fault and you love him for it.


End file.
